grandline's creatures
by Andiamo
Summary: Si vous aviez l'occasion de croiser une créature de légende que feriez-vous ? Parler avec un dragon serais certes divertissant mais aussi très dangereux ... Partant de ce constat, la marine décide d'exterminer ces créatures dangereuses. Mais ils ne comptent pas se laisser faire . A vos navires pirates, recouvrons notre liberté !
1. Prologue

_** Salut, vous êtes actuellement sur la page de ma première fanfic. Sincèrement je e sais pas comment elle va évoluer ni si elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, mais j'essayerait de la finir. **_

_**J'entends**__** tous les gens qui me connaissent rire. C'est vexant. Je suis tout à fais capable de finir ce que je commence. Pas vrai moi ? moi: Ouai !**_

* * *

><p>Dans un monde inconnu des humains vivaient librement de nombreuses créatures que ceux ci considéraient comme imaginaires. Si ce monde n'était pas idéal, les créatures y vivaient relativement en paix.<p>

Il y avait bien quelques guerres mais elles se soldaient généralement par quelques blessés et une grandes fête ( pour ne pas dire beuverie).

Un jour des humains sont arrivés dans ce monde tranquille et ont bouleversé l'ordre de ce petit monde érant ce territoire comme le leur et ces créatures comme des monstres usurpateurs, ils ont commencé à les é leurs armes à feu et leur armée bien organisée, les humains ont rapidement vaincu les créatures qui vivaient ici, les réduisant en esclavage ou enfermant les plus puissants.

Effrayés par les armes à feu, les créatures se cachèrent et prirent l'habitude de camoufler en humain. Les autres indignés par ce traitement décidèrent de se rebeller et de prendre la mer pour défier l'autorité humains les rejoignirent pour des raisons plus ou moins désintéressées.

Le premier d'entre eux était le diable en réunit un grand équipage, harcela la marine sans jamais se faire attraper, et conquérit le monde et toutes les richesses qu'il jour l'homme fut capturé par l'armée humaine réguliè équipage fut dissout mais personne n'oublia son nom ni ce qu'il avait fait pour toutes les cré les encouragea à prendre la mer et à poursuivre son combat.A ne jamais abandonner et à tout faire pour retrouver leur liberté à ses paroles et à son exécution , des centaines de créatures et autants d'humains prirent la mer à sa suite.

Son nom était Gold Roger Roi des Pirates.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. J'essaierai de publier la suite assez vite. Voilà, voilà, je rigole encore toute seule devant l'ordi... Les voisins vont finir par avoir peur de moi ...<em>**


	2. chapitre 1: le démon renard

_**c' est parti pour le premier chapitre**_ _**! Ah, je viens de comprendre comment utiliser le site trop cool ! Et j'ai encore eu une mauvaise note en maths !... Moins cool. Mais j'ai pris l'habitude, c'est moins déprimant maintenant. Va quand même falloir que je me mette à bosser... Oui, il arrive le chapitre !**_ _**Si on peut même plus parler tout seul... mais où va le monde !**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>

Le garçon au chapeau de paille sourit.C'est donc ici que tu es enfermé...Il abaissa sont chapeau. Malheureusement pur ces types il semble que je soit arrivé un peu tard...A nous deux,démon.

Une respiration précipitée provenait du fond de la piè œil rouge brilla dans le chose commença à se redresser les chaînes se resserrer, le monstre cria de tira violemment sur ses liens et faillit s'étrangler un stade d'énervement rarement atteint auparavant, il frappa le mur de toutes forces et mur tomba dans un bruit étourdissant.

A la porte d'entrée le garçon entendit le mur tomber et siffla :

-hé ben, ça va pas être aussi facile que je le pensais... A cette pensée, il mieux, pour survivre tu dois être fort.

Il marqua ces paroles d'un pas en avant et poussa l'immense porte qui grinç marchant dans le couloir couvert de poussière il é régnait dans le bâtiment une odeur de moisi et de planche céda sous son le retira en riant:

-Hé ben c'est sacrément abîmé par ici ! et arracha une planche continua son chemin sans plus de prudence que précédemment.

L'odeur de pourriture saturait l'air ambiant et il y avait de plus en plus de garçon fit la grimace et s'arrêta, cherchant du regard la source de l' la trouva vite: une énorme porte à double battant qui semblait dominer toute la cette porte on pouvait voir un gigantesque cercle magique dont le tracé très complexe prouvait que ce qui avait été enfermé ici possédait un énorme potentiel de fissure traversait le cercle de part et d'autre, brisant ainsi le sceau.

-Wow, ça c'est du bon boulot !

Il poussa légèrement la porte qui s'écroula au même ligna des yeux avant de se boucher le odeur de décomposition insupportable envahissait la piè sol était recouvert de cadavres tous égorgés et vides de au fond de la pièce se trouvait une forme incertaine, vaguement était enchaînée au sol et à un mur maintenant éventré.

Le brun s'approcha lentement de la chose, enjambant les corps sans vie, le souffle rauque de la créature envahissant ses oreilles et accompagnant ses s'arrêta devant la bête qui ne put que lever la tê la bave coulait de sa bouche jusqu'à son cheveux d'un vert étrange, surement du à son ascendance démoniaque, surmontaient un visage bronzé.En haut de son crane pointait deux oreilles pointues de la couleur de sa ère son dos pointaient neuf longues queues de renard qui battaient furieusement le sol. Deux yeux rouges en fente le fixait avec toute la haine du monde.

Le petit brun le regarda un instant admiratif :

-alors la légende est vraie... Tu es le renard à neuf queues démoniaque...puis reprenant ses esprits il sourit et le regardant droit dans les yeux lui proposa:

-Ça te dirait que je te fasse sortir d'ici ? ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il cessa de ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau et il parla.I l avait une voix grave et profonde mais chaude et légèrement chantante.

-"Que gagnes-tu à m'aider ?

-Un nouveau compagnon.

Le kitsune faillit s'étouffer

-Crois tu que je vais te suivre ? fit-il d'une voix grondante.

-Tu préfère rester ici avec tes souvenirs ?

Un flash passa devant ses yeux .Une fillette souriante aux cheveux ébènes le visage recouverte de sang.

-Kuina... gémit-il ses yeux s'étrécissant de plus en plus une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

-Je t'offre un avenir sans ces cauchemars qui hantent tes songes.

-Vraiment ?Le garçon sourit:

-Evidemment, je ne mentirait pas à un , marché conclu ?

Le renard leva un visage plein d'espoir vers le garçon et affirma d'une voix ferme:

-Je te suivrais.

-J'ai donc trouvé mon premier compagnon.

Il se pencha en avant et mordis le cou de son nouveau sang coula de la kitsune grimaça de douleur mais ne protesta pas, après tout, il avait accepté de le suivre. Le sang commença à former un symbole flou qui devenait de plus en plus net. Au bout de quelques secondes le sang cessa de couler et formait une tête de mort surmontée d'un chapeau de paille.

-Tu es à moi maintenant,rit l'adolescent

Au même moment les chaînes tombèrent en morceau et le renard pu enfin se leva et vacilla un instant avant de retrouver sa stabilité.Son kimono noir était à moitié couvert de sang et il était pieds nus mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait bien.

-Au fait moi je m'appelle Luffy, et toi ?

-Moi ?...Zo...Zoro...je crois...

-Zoro ? c'est sympa comme prénom !

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Zoro sourit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A bientôt ( peut-être ) pour le prochain chapitre !<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: le repaire du clown

**_Hey, les (peut-être) amis ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites le mercredi ? Moi je fais rien. Du coup j'écris. Je sais pas trop si c'est une bonne chose... Bref voilà le deuxième chapitre. A l'origine il était plus long mais le reste sera dans le troisième chapitre, devinez pourquoi ? Bah oui, j'ai eu la flemme.J'ai envie de dire: pfffffffffff... En plus je peux utiliser l'ordi seulement le mercredi donc j'en profite. Voila voila bonne lecture..._**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2<strong>

_Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je t'ai suivi ?

_Parce que je suis génial !

_Ahhh, c'est pour ça... Dans ce cas pourquoi on est poursuivi par toute la marine du pays ?!

Le gamin se contenta de rire bêtement en ayant l'air de n'absolument pas regretter son geste. Puis devant l'air passablement irrité de son second il eut la bonne idée de se taire. La très bonne idée même car il avait l'air près à l'égorger.

Zoro soupira et apercevant une petite ruelle, il attrapa le chapeau de paille par le col et le balança dedans sans faire trop attention avant de sauter à sa suite.

_Zoro... J'ai faim...

_Mais je m'en moque ! Tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer.

_Mais ça sent le poisson...

_T'as raison, ça sent la poiscaille... Mais but l'odeur ça doit pas être très frais...

Un cri de rage retenti derrière eux.

_QUI VIENT DE ME TRAITER DE POISCAILLE PAS FRAICHE !

_Je me suis bourré Luffy, c'est carrément moisi à ce niveau. Par contre ça à une bonne ouïe...

Il se retourna vers l'arrivante. Une jeune femme rousse à l'air passablement énervée se tenait juste derrière eux. À ce moment le chapeau de paille se retourna et avisant la nouvelle venue. Et il hurla un très élégant:

_Au secours, un monstre !

Les doigts de la rousse craquèrent sinistrement et ils sentirent quelque chose s'écraser sur le derrière de leur crâne avant de s'évanouir.

Zoro se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête. Luffy gémit un "j'ai faim" désespéré qu'il ignora royalement. Déjà ils étaient dans une cage. En granit marin. Donc ils ne pourraient pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Ça c'était un mauvais point. Et Luffy ne lui servirait à rien dans cet état. Le seul moyen de se sortir de là, c'était que l'ennemi le libère de son propre chef. Et ça c'était impossible. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla :

Si tu me libérait tu pourrais sortir de là, tous les tuer... Eux et cet homme... Tu les déteste tous pas vrai ? Aller, libère moi... Tu auras cette force que tu convoite...

Zoro hésitait. Tous les tuer, c'était un peu exagéré non? Mais c'était pour sortir d'ici... Et il pourrait retrouver cet homme...

Ses yeux commençaient à se couvrir d'un voile rouge et ses crocs sortaient de sa bouche. Soudain Luffy se mit à le secouer comme un prunier en se plaignant ( encore ).

_Hé, tu m'écoute ? Zorooooo... J'ai faim...

Le renard se secoua et gronda gentiment sur son capitaine.

_On ira manger quand on sera sortit de là. Il faut juste que la poiscaille nous sorte de là...

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un cri de rage traversa toute la planque dans laquelle ils étaient et des pas rapides claquèrent sur le sol en s'approchant. Des écailles apparaissaient sur les jambes de la rousse sous l'effet de la colère.

_Tu contrôles encore mal ta transformation en humain, tu dois être encore jeune... Fit-il, moqueur.

_Tu peux parler abruti de renard, tu as faillit étouffer les humains avec ton pouvoir tout à l'heure.

Il grimaça et se ravala son sarcasme. Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un drapeau pirate accroché au mur. Il repris plus calmement :

_C'est le drapeau de ton capitaine là-bas ? Je ne le connait pas.

Des pas lourd et un rire qui l'était tout autant résonnèrent. Le renard soupira. Si c'était le capitaine, il comprenait qu'il n'en ait pas entendu parler avant.

_Quel nez énorme ! s'écria le gamin en le voyant arriver.

Zoro et la rousse pouffèrent en même temps devant la franchise de Luffy avant de se jeter mutuellement un regard meutrier. Le vert se rendit compte de la crispation du capitaine ennemi à l'insulte involontaire. Corde sensible. Il sourit cruellement :

_C'est carrément un handicap à ce niveau là ! Vous avez pensé à l'amputer ?

La rousse eut un sourire crispé et essaya de calmer le jeu, sans succès. Le capitaine au ( gros ) nez rouge hurla :

Attachez-les au poteaux et préparez des spéciales baggy ball !

Attaché au poteau Zoro sourit. Pas de granit marin, il pouvait facilement les casser. Luffy souriait toujours comme un benêt, d'abord parce qu'il en était un, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas comprit la situation.

Baggy s'empara d'un fusil et tendit l'autre à la poiscaille. Devant son air surpris, il lui expliqua :

_C'est pour fêter ton arrivée dans l'équipage, à toi l'honneur !

La jeune femme prit l'arme d'une main légèrement tremblante. Elle regarda alternativement l'équipage formé principalement d'humain puis les deux énergumènes qui lui faisait face.

Son capitaine qui la fixait dans l'attente du coup, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

L'autre souriant bêtement, croyant à un jeu un peu ennuyant qu'il espérait court pour pouvoir aller manger tranquillement.

Puis le sourire moqueur et la phrase silencieuse du renard aux cheveux verts. " choisi ton camp ".

Elle tendit l'arme dans la direction des deux compagnons et tira.

Les chaînes de Luffy tombèrent dans un cliquetis et le renard arracha les siennes. Le sourire de Baggy s'élargit.

_Je savais que tu était une traître, les sirènes n'ont pas de parole. J'aurais du te vendre dès le début. Mais je peux toujours le faire maintenant, pas vrai ?

Et il éclata de rire. Pendant ce temps, Luffy et Zoro qui avaient essayé de se sauver discrètement étaient entourés par des pirates armés jusqu'aux dents.

_Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à quitter notre petite fête ! Déclara-t-il en repartant dans son rire gras.

Zoro se tourna vers son compagnon et demanda avec un une expression légèrement crispée :

_Le clown et ses blagues foireuses pensent que nous devons rester ici, qu'en penses-tu, capt'ain ?

_J'ai faim. Sortons d'ici et allons manger. Écrase-les, Zoro.

_D'accord capt'ain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah ! Je posterai la suite disons... Plus tard. ouai, plus tard c'est bien.*regarde dans le vide pendant 5 minutes* Bon bah c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des cookies à planquer moi ! A plus! *se barre en courant*<strong>_


End file.
